<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme that (nectar) by stallis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679766">Gimme that (nectar)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis'>stallis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kunten, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, they have sex while at work boom, very light its just because ten slays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun did as told, dumbfounded by the desire and the way his heart is palpitating inside his chest. He is out of breath, can't think one thing straight, except that he <i>wants</i>. And when Ten kneeled down between his legs, he <i>wants</i>. When he started to slide his pants down to completely show his parts, he <i>wants</i>. He wants it so much that it hurts. He takes a deep breath. And Ten begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gimme that (nectar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first smut in english, i hope i've come up with a good work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten was near some of the trees passing the details to the illumination guy while the others worked at their designed orders. There was a small tend at the back of the set up and many cameras such as lights, microphones and any other technologies they'll come to use. They were at the local park of the small city the organization chose, the sun almost setting, and all the actors, make-up artists and cameramen running like crazy in the all-green scenario. By the time they have to have this work done, they were a little bit late. And this is driving Ten mad. </p><p>Seriously, this proposition came to him all of a sudden just like the free time he had to accept it. He was at the room of his big apartment, getting off the shower as he received a message on the phone coming by one of his acquaintances saying there was this group that needed a director for their show's trailer. And, at the impulse of the moment and the tiredness of doing nothing for one day, he accepted. </p><p>Directing is always hard. And he shouldn't give it up his free time just to work even more. But he couldn't help himself. He assumes that if it wasn't for a certain <i>someone</i>, he wouldn't have accepted this offer at all. And here he is. All sweaty and stressed because of the dumbness of some of his for now co-workers. And this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for <i>that motherfucker</i>. That handsome, hot and always no-time-for-being-happy motherfucker.</p><p>If Ten is thinking he's working so much, <i>he</i> is working more. And, damn, he misses him. Of course, they aren't something but they definitely <i>have</i> something and for the past few days, they've been only asking random shit to each other like "how was your week" or "how's work". Fuck it, he doesn't want to know about the goddamn work, he's interested in <i>something else</i>. It's sad he doesn't have a dick for weeks and it's not like he can think about any other dicks since <i>his</i> dick came up into the scene. And it's not only it. </p><p>He misses talking to him on the phone about the new insight he had while watching some random video on YouTube; he misses their late-night calls when he's sure that every word that comes out of his mouth is a lullaby that he's singing for him, because, oh God, what a good sleep it is every time they do it. He misses sending him dirty messages and dirty pictures just because; he misses waking up to see his face placed down on the pillow next to his and smile to himself while admiring the other's face. Fuck. He thinks he is in l*ve. </p><p>Ouch, even saying it on his brain sounds so strange. But maybe it's time to accept it. </p><p>He was about to start a fight in his head when suddenly a hand on his shoulder makes him step out of his trend of thoughts. It's Hendery. One of his cameramen. </p><p>"Yeah?" He responds. </p><p>"Kun is calling you. He's at the management room." </p><p>"Oh, right, thank you." He says and the other gives him a bow before making his way out. Ok. He's going to the management room. Where Kun is. Ok. Good. </p><p>He heads towards a small construction behind their tend with a plaque reading "Management Room", some kind of administration center where probably someone stays while the park's open. When he passes through the door, he sees some kind of office with a few boxes and drawers and only one table at the opposite side of the door where, now, sits a Kun with his laptop. Alone. </p><p>Ten breathes. He is nervous? Why would he be nervous right now? They were just co-workers discussing something from <i>work</i>. There is nothing to be nervous about. Except that they usually fuck and Ten is passing through a current sexual frustration. And they are alone. He can see Kun eyeing him and giving him a bright smile. Fuck, he is so beautiful.   </p><p>"Hey." Kun greets him in a soft voice. He is so perfect. "Come here." He puts one hand on one side of his laptop and moves it a little, welcoming Ten to come close and see it. So delicate.   </p><p>Not trusting his voice, Ten says nothing before composing himself and carefully walking towards the other, passing through the table. He bends a little, trying to ignore all the distracting thoughts and concentrate on the video loaded on an editing program.   </p><p>It doesn't work though. He can hear Kun talking, not sure when he started, but he is not paying any attention, really. Because he can feel Kun's body heat with their proximity and the puffs of his breaths is hitting the back of his head and he can't even process the things he's seeing on the computer. He just came out of this trance when he realized the man stopped talking and was instead calling his name.   </p><p>"Ten? I was asking you a question." He said, calmly.   </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Yes, sure." He answered, hoping it was the right thing to say. Always say "yes", right? It looked like it was not.   </p><p>"That's not what I was asking. Are you alright?" Ten could see it in the way his eyebrows moved that the other was concerned. So caring.   </p><p>"Yes! Yes, I am." He was quickly to answer, but not smart enough to convince the other.   </p><p>"Do you want to take a break? Hendery was saying that you are a little stressed."   </p><p>"This job is stressful. But strangely that's what I like the most in it. So, I guess I'm alright." Ten said, getting up and turning around so he could sit at the small table. </p><p>"Okay." Kun stood up and walked towards the corner of the room where were some bags and other things, probably his. He took from it a half empty bottle of water, <i>probably his</i>, and started walking back to him. "Take it." He said giving him the bottle.   </p><p>He doesn't know, but something about drinking the same water that Kun drank and putting his mouth on the same thing Kun put... It was giving him strange feelings. He accepted anyway; with his eyes never leaving Kun's, he drank almost all the water. Maybe he was indeed needing some of it and didn't realized earlier. How could Kun always know what he needed? So attentive.   </p><p>"Thank you." He said catching his breath and giving back the bottle to Kun. The other just smiled and put it at a corner of the table.  </p><p>"Feel better?"   </p><p>"Maybe you're right. I might take a break."   </p><p>"Yeah, you should."   </p><p>"Yeah, I should." He repeated, his eyes still on the other's. But, after a moment, they wandered through all his body, from his thighs covered by the skinny jeans he used all the time, to his torso and face that was looking at him as though he knew what the other was about to. And, as always, Kun was beautiful. From his boots to the simple t-shirt that showed how his chest was firm, that he was firm. Ten noticed, too, the small earrings he used on his ear and, fuck, he found it hot. Every little thing that come to linger on his body it looks fucking hot. He couldn't help his hand to reach the other's ear in a ghost touch while he looked at it almost <i>peacefully</i>. Kun didn't pull away.   </p><p>"Ten, not here." He said, but closed his eyes and put one of his hands on Ten's wrist, not sounding convincing when he looked so into the touch.   </p><p>"I've been missing you; you know." He ignored Kun's statement and said while he slid his hand to the other's one and interlocked their fingers. "We're not talking much and it's been weeks since we've seen each other." He brought Kun closer and put his other hand on his waist.   </p><p>"I've been into too much work lately, I'm sorry. But we can see each other this weekend, what do you think?" Kun asked, his hand softly running through the other's strands.   </p><p>"You know I just accepted this job in this fucking hot town because I knew you were the editor?" Ten said, still in his trance of thoughts. "I think you too should take a break." He leaned on the other's shoulder, smelling his scent on his neck before putting his mouth on it and letting his tongue touch his skin. Kun closed his eyes.   </p><p>"Someone might come in..." He alerted, but didn't took off his hand from Ten's hair and didn't stopped himself from unwittingly putting more pressure on his head.   </p><p>"C'mon, I know you want it. No one's coming here." Ten said now looking at him and bringing him even closer. Kun didn't complain.   </p><p>"You're the director, someone'll for sure come to look for you." Kun reminded, connecting their mouths in a quick touch of lips.   </p><p>"Kun, relax." He said before finally kissing him. It has been weeks and Kun still had the same taste of softness in his mouth. He's always so meticulous and his kiss reminded him of a peace so long forgotten in the today's world. His tongue travelled his insides, calming him in a manner no other thing could.   </p><p>Kun tried to take things slow, but Ten was eager. He has been waiting for this feeling so long for his taste that it took just a second for him to want more. He wanted all of Kun just to himself, to have their chests connected like they were one thing alone. He wanted to breathe his breath, and taste all of his body. But he knew he couldn't at the moment. So, he just let his mouth wander at the exposed area of Kun's neck, shoulder and collarbone, tasting all of his sweat and the perfume he used for the day.   </p><p>He loved the feeling of Kun under his tongue, loved to feel the other melt on the way he roamed so heartily through his skin. And the little sounds Kun always lets escape from his mouth every time Ten is this close to him; God, he loved how he trembled when Ten strolled his hand from his abdomen to his chest under his shirt. And he made his way down, gripping all of the flesh he could feel, kissing hard his mouth and letting no escape for the other. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hands in his underwear, finally coming to touch his long-awaited prize. And, oh my God, what a bulge he already has in his hands. Ten parted their lips and smiled mischievously. He wanted to look straight in his eyes while he pumped his cock in his hand.   </p><p>"And what if someone comes in? And we're like this? Me with your dick in hand while we suck each other's mouth. Would they like what they see?" Ten provoked, that pretentious smile never leaving his lips, especially after he felt the other's cock give some spasms. "I wonder what would they think seeing you like this; flushed, mouth open and groaning." Ten started to stroke him hard, the other trying to suppress those sinful sounds that urge to come off his throat. "You'd be so helpless that your only reaction would be to hide your face in my shoulder just to muffle your moans, because we wouldn't stop. You wouldn't like me to stop, would you?" He instigated, giving him a long and inciting kiss.   </p><p>"Ten..." Kun supplicated, closing his eyes to feel even more the arousal that is running through all of his body. He couldn't concentrate in anything else other than Ten, his hand and his voice.   </p><p>"Would they like to watch?" He didn't stop, instead, he put even more volition into his movements. "Hmm, I think that Jaehyun guy would like it. Would you like it too? Him watching us while I suck you off. He would see how I am all willing to do what you want, to be yours. He would look at you moaning my name, gripping my hair and fucking my mouth." Kun felt his legs giving up. "Fuck. And you'll look at his eyes, you'll see that he is touching himself too, while we give him off a show. Would you like it? Tell me, Qian Kun. Would you like it to show others how I am all yours?" Ten could feel it. His dick was twitching on his hand, with every word he said he heard Kun gasping in another breath, trying to control himself. Trying to hide how he would <i>love</i> to do all the things Ten is saying. He tried. But Ten knew. "Yeah, you'd like it." And that's when he stopped. "Now, sit down."   </p><p>Kun did as told, dumbfounded by the desire and the way his heart is palpitating inside his chest. He is out of breath, can't think one thing straight, except that he <i>wants</i>. And when Ten kneeled down between his legs, he <i>wants</i>. When he started to slide his pants and underwear down to completely show his dick and balls, he <i>wants</i>. He wants it so much that it hurts on the head of his cock. He takes a deep breath. And Ten licks him off.   </p><p>Ten licked from the base of Kun's cock to his length and stopped by his head where he gave a special suck before he went all the way down. Kun moaned almost too loud and instinctively gripped his hair with one hand, while the other he closed in one of his balls and squeezed it hard. Ten started bobbing his head up and down slowly, giving Kun spasms through all of his body. He couldn't last long like this.   </p><p>Ten relaxed and let Kun's dick hit the back of his throat, sucking it while at the process. He heard Kun letting out a deep groan as he felt the hold on his head push him down even more. There were tears in his eyes and he was gasping, almost gagging with the so intrusive but so delicious dick inside his mouth. The sounds Kun's making was incredibly amazing for his ears to hear and he couldn't help but to unbutton his own pants and massage the big bulge inside his underwear. The feeling was unbearable and he rolled his eyes almost at the same time Kun did. He was starting to feel out of breath and his throat was closing and tucking Kun's dick inside even more, but fuck it, everything was just too fucking hot. His sweat and tears coming down to his mouth, the drools coming from it, how Kun was slowly fucking his cock inside of him with the eyes strongly closed. He looked up at him and saw the other's stupid smirk that was thrown towards him. Kun is a fucking pervert.   </p><p>Ten gave Kun's dick another clutch before going to the head once again and sucking on it hard. He felt Kun trembling under him, so he went up and down one, two, three more times before he felt him ejaculating on his mouth; Ten swallowing all of his come almost immediately. Just this feeling, of having his warm come down his throat, was too much for him. But they couldn't make a mess in some park office of this poor damn city, so he held it up.   </p><p>Instead, Ten stood up and kissed Kun so fucking hard, not even letting him catch his breath. He made the other taste himself as he explored all his insides with his tongue, not being able to control his own moans. He abruptly parted their lips and went up once again, finally freeing his dick from the now-so-tight underwear as he gripped the other's hair with one hand, and sustained his cock with the other. He angled it on Kun's mouth and shoved it inside him, as Kun willingly sucked it off.   </p><p>"Yeah... hmm, fuck, <i>yes</i>." Kun licked the head, sucking it so hard that Ten almost thought he was going to milk him just by the mouth. Kun imitated Ten’s movements as he started to bob his head up and down just before he masturbated him so very slowly while he gripped his two balls with just one hand. Letting go of his length, he started to suck his balls and pull along with it, while his hand worked on the dick. He made it so fast that Ten was surprised by how eager the other looked, much more than him at the start of it. And Ten knew he wouldn’t last, he could feel his body giving in, the excitement spreading out to all of his nerves. And when the warmth of Kun’s tongue hit his little man once again, it was it.  </p><p>It didn't take too much time as Ten came on Kun's mouth, repeating the other's action just seconds before. He took a moment to recompose himself, his dick still on Kun. He breathed in the scent and smell of sex in the room and smiled, looking down at the other man who was already looking at him. "You Kun..." He laughed and put his softening cock back inside his clothes. "I missed you." He said as he caressed Kun's face, smiling fondly at him.   </p><p>"I missed you, too." Kun took his hand and kissed the inside of it.   </p><p>"I think I have to go now." Ten stated, almost reluctantly.   </p><p>"Yeah, you should." Kun smelled his hand, before giving it one more kiss and watched as Ten turned around and walked to the door. "It's still up, by the way." He said before Ten took the handle.   </p><p>"What?"   </p><p>"My invite to go out with me this weekend."   </p><p>Ten gave him a bright smile. "We'll talk later."   </p><p>And with that he went out the room, seeing the remaining rays of the Sun as the day was coming to his end. He recalled all the things they did inside that little place, the smile never leaving his face. As he was called by one of the cameramen, he has just one thing in mind: he can't wait for the weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted it to last longer.</p><p>kunten sex is a magical thing and i hope all people appreciate the beauty of it.</p><p>praise qian kun</p><p>♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>